


Afrodita

by daynettedaniela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Personaje original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela
Summary: Heimdall observa todo lo que ocurre en los nueve mundos, inculso más allá de ellos. Simplemente queda anonadado con cierto hecho que ocurre en Midgard y este se repite una y otra vez.
Relationships: Heimdall (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

  
Heimdall observaba impasible los nueve mundos desde hacía ya muchos siglos,nada le sorprendía ni le perturbaba. Aunque pronto eso cambiaría.

Un día se encontraba observando simplemente y decidió pasear su vista dorada por Midgard. Muchas veces era el lugar más interesante que cualquier otro lugar,tanta variedad de gente. Lastima que los dioses pensaban que era un lugar completamente desestimable. 

Su vista recorrió las vastas cordilleras,luego a una pequeña cabaña al pie de una de las montañas,donde una joven pareja comenzaba a encender una fogata. Siguió observando más lejos,pasando por los bosques repletos de vida que brotaba a la luz de los rayos de sol,los pueblos se veían sumidos en enfermedades pero a pesar de todo la gente seguía con su vida, intentando sobrevivir en aquel hostil momento de peste. La humanidad era fuerte y terca,al menos era lo bueno. 

Su vista se posó en la costa,donde la arena dorada y opaca no sufría las pisadas de los hombres. Entonces,se sorprendió. Heimdall estaba inseguro de cuanta de esa sorpresa se trataba de haberse sorprendido y cuanta de lo que lo había sorprendido,ya que jamás se sorprendía,pero jamás había visto algo como aquello.

De las aguas emergía lentamente una dama, completamente desnuda,los últimos rayos del sol no llegaban a tocarla. Mientras la noche se apoderaba de la luz y la engullía con gula,dejando a la humanidad a oscuras,la dama salio,su cuerpo apenas húmedo. Heimdall se deslumbro al ver que el agua en lugar de evaporarse de su cuerpo,se transformaba en un vestido que cubría enteramente su cuerpo.

Con su andar grácil se encaminó a un poblado cercano,caminando sin miedo y con confianza, atrayendo la atención de los hombres,los niños y las mujeres. Ella sonreía con diversión ante sus miradas anonadadas,oh sí,si sabía el efecto que causaba. Ella camino hacia uno de los hombres,quien se veía extremadamente pálido y probablemente contagiado con aquella enfermedad mortal. Con amabilidad le sonrio, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. 

Ella se unió carnalmente con aquel hombre,al parecer sin miedo de alguna de sus enfermedades. Heimdall no sabía porque continuaba mirando. El hombre yacía dormido y ,junto a él ,la dama se hallaba mirando el techo,no había pronunciado una palabra desde que había salido del agua. En un momento exacto ella salió de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia dónde había venido. 

Llegó a la playa y , para nueva sorpresa de Heimdall, ella volvió a caminar hacia el mar,entrando en el lentamente, mientras el sol arrojaba su primer rayo,apuntando a la cumbre de la bóveda celeste. Ella camino, adentrándose más en el agua,la espuma rodeándola. El guardián comprendió que ella se había transformado en espuma,su ceño se frunció visiblemente contemplando aquella posibilidad.

Su vista se posó en el hombre enfermo con la cual aquella mujer había estado. Tan pronto como el sol se desplegó en todo su esplendor sobre la tierra,el hombre despertó. Se percato de que la dama no estaba junto a él y fruncío el ceño,levantandose del lugar de reposo con facilidad.

El hombre quedo impactado al sentirse sano,tan sano como jamás se había sentido. Comenzó a reír y bailotear de felicidad,sintiendo su cuerpo recuperado. Heimdall continuo con su trabajo cotidiano,separando sus ojos de Midgard. Hasta el ocaso siguiente,cuando volvio a poner sus ojos en Midgard,vio a la mujer salir nuevamente del agua,envuelta en espuma, aunque esta vez en un punto diferente de Midgard.

Camino un poco y se dirigió a las rocas que adornaban la playa,lo suficientemente grandes como para que ella pudiera sentarse sobre ella. El agua se escurrió de su cuerpo,resbalando por la roca,cayendo lentamente a la arena. De aquella agua que había abandonado tan hermoso cuerpo,se formo un instrumento,un instrumento que Heimdall reconoció como una lira. 

Ella comenzó a tocar aquel instrumento,arrancandole una bella y dulce melodía. En una lengua que no comprendio,aquella dama comenzó a cantar. Su canto era angelical,eso podría decir Heimdall si creyera en los angeles, dulce como el hidromiel y suave como la seda. Así paso ella toda la noche,cautivando a los delfines con su voz,quienes mantenían sus cabezas fuera del agua,como si pudieran escuchar aquella mágica música.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el paso del tiempo y algunos siglos, Heimdall observo un patrón. Uno sencillo y que hubiera sido imperceptible para él,de no haber prestado la suficiente atención. La dama aparecía aún,sin variar ni un poco su apariencia, pero solo aparecía cuando las flores comenzaban a florecer, cuando el frío llegaba a aquella zona,ella no volvía a aparecer. 

Como si fuera una rosa del mar,emergía y florecía con su belleza solamente cuando el aire cálido tocaba la superficie del agua,rozando y transmitiendo su calor a aquel líquido e inmenso que cubría todo lo que deseaba con su misterio y salvajismo. El mar, siempre potente y poderoso,los midgardianos intentaban domarlo,intentaban doblegarlo,pero pronto aprendían que aquello era imposible,el mar era libre,era tormentoso y castigador,sabio y justo en su juicio. Era hermosura y tristeza,era la mayor bóveda de la naturaleza.

En todo aquel tiempo la había observado. Ella aparecía siempre de la misma manera, robándole el aliento. El agua se transformaba siempre en vestidos,a veces extremadamente elegantes y pomposos,a veces sencillo y simples. Cuando atravesaba un bosque,un prado o un pueblo,todo animal o humano permanecía hechizado por su presencia,todo ser vivo la veía embelesado pero nadie la tocaba,a menos que su mirada permaneciera fija en un sujeto,como si le diera permiso a moverse de un hechizo.

Ella iba a fiestas elegantes,vestida de rosa muchas veces, vestido de faldas grandes,con detalles hermosos. Ella deslumbraba más que su vestido,e incluso cuando bailaba sola,en un vals delirante,entre la muchedumbre de alta clase, ningún cuerpo la rozaba. Ella parecía controlar todo y disfrutar de robar la atención de los poetas,quienes se sentaban apesumbrados con sus penas se sumian en vasos eternos del mejor alcohol y al verla en los reflejos de aquellos vidrios transparentes,volteaban hacia ella,suspirando,con sus ojos desbordando felicidad y admiración. Luego,cuando ella volvía a perderse entre la gente,se despertaban de aquel trance y salían corriendo de aquellas fiestas,llenos de inspiración y un gozo que duraba hasta que su pluma terminaba de rasgar los pergaminos,transmitiendo en tinta negra todo aquella devoción que habían sentido en solo un segundo,en una sola mirada.

Normalmente,ella solía conseguir lo que deseaba,la gente se entregaba a su hechizo con felicidad y eran pronto recompensados con dicha y buena fortuna. Pero algunos se asustaban de la magia de sus ojos claros y se negaban a ceder en su silenciosa propuesta, porque ella jamás hablaba,pero todos sentían lo que buscaba. A aquellos que se negaban,ella miraba con tristeza y con pesar en su corazón se alejaba. A aquellos que se negaban a su encanto,la desgracia visitaba,se apoderaba de sus vidas,de sus corazones y sus destinos,llevándolos a la muerte. Y ella lucía apenada hasta que ellos morian y quizás luego también.

Ella pasaban las noches sentada en una roca,cercana a aquel lugar donde había sido rechazada,hasta que escuchaba un llanto desconsolado y desgarrador en el bosque. Entonces ella toca su lira, mientras la banshee seguía llorando la muerte de aquel ser que había tenido la insolencia de negarse a tan hermosa dama. Ella incluso derramaba lágrimas mientras la lira sonaba, aparentemente acongojada por aquel final, sus ojos fijos en la luna. A la mañana siguiente, frente a la casa del muerto aparecian dos monedas de oro,que nadie entendía su significado,nadie más que ella.

Heimdall se preguntaba que era aquella mujer. ¿Era acaso un demonio? Él lo dudaba,no era posible que un demonio causará bien a los hombres. Parecía más una diosa que una humana,pero él no conocía a aquella diosa,menos conocía a alguna diosa que pudiera detener el paso del tiempo. Quizás simplemente era una hechicera,una poderosa encadenada a un maleficio que la condenaba a volver al agua cada amanecer.

Heimdall se hallaba completamente concentrado en su reflexión que no sintió a los dos principes de Asgard llegar al Bifrost. Solamente cuando estos hablaron, Heimdall salio de su razonamiento y dió un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa,para luego volver a su fachada imperturbable y responder a los principes como se debía. Aquello no paso inadvertido por Loki,quien se preguntaba que había estado observando el guardián que lo había distraído tanto. Y era algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar,fuera alto el costo que tuviera que pagar, él saciaría aquella curiosidad que la extraña actitud del guardián había dejado.


	3. Chapter 3

El príncipe menor,cuyo cabello era negro,más oscuro que la noche,bufo exasperado. Heimdall se había percatado de todos sus intentos de averiguar lo que distraía a su mirada dorada,y había frustrado cada uno de ellos. Además de aquello, Heimdall había preferido apartar su vista de Midgard,lo sabía porque sentía sus ojos sobre él la mayor parte del tiempo,vigilandolo en silencio.

Loki tampoco quería perder demasiado tiempo,ya que pronto era la coronación de su hermano y debía llevar a cabo su plan para arruinarla. Por esa razón prefirio dejar el asunto del guardián para otra ocasión y se centro en los planes que Heimdall no podría ver. 

Heimdall por su parte tenía la extraña ansia de volver sus ojos hacia Midgard,pero se había percatado la extraña actitud del pequeño príncipe, y su deber ante Asgard y Odin estaba primero que su deseo inminente de caer en el hechizo de aquella misteriosa dama. Suspira mientras ve a Thor,alardear caminando hacia el trono. En su opinión,Thor aún no está listo para ser rey,era arrogante, demasiado arrogante para su propio bien,era demasiado crédulo también.

Obviamente el guardián no esperaba todo lo que sucedio después. Tenía un mal presentimiento aquel dia,pero jamás imagino que el día terminaría con Loki perdido en el espacio,dado por muerto pronto, y la familia real quebrada,llorando la perdida. Y él acudiendo a la sanadora, también sin observatorio. Aún sentía el frío del poder Jötun con el que Loki lo había congelado para lograr hacer pasar a los gigantes de hielo. Y allí de pie,en el borde del puente que brillaba en luces de arcoiris,a un paso de caer hacia la nada, él podría observarla aún. La podría observar cuando apareciera y siempre y cuando Thor no estuviera preguntando por su amada. 

Había aceptado que el pequeño príncipe no sería encontrado con facilidad,había pasado un buen tiempo y el Bifrost aún no era completamente reconstruido, cuando la volvió a buscar y la encontró en una elegante reunión,donde un hombre de mediana edad hablaba en alemán. Y entonces lo vio bajando por las escaleras de mármol,vio como su aura profetizaba desastres, ella también lo vio. Heimdall aviso a Odín,sin quitar sus ojos de Midgard,¿Porque siempre tenía que llamar la atención? Loki atacó a los guardias,luego al hombre,clavando un aparato midgardiano en su ojo. La gente comenzó a correr,ella se quedó estática en su lugar,al parecer tratando de influir en él de alguna extraña manera.

Los ojos del dios de las mentiras recorrieron el tumulto de gente con satisfacción al ver tanto pavor,pero su expresión se congelo al verla. Su belleza era infinita,parecía una diosa oculta entre tantos mortales,su cabello rubio bella y sencillamente peinado,una trenza cruzando la parte superior de su cabeza,sus ojos celestes,como el mar más bello que jamás pudo ver,capaz de perderse en él,sus labios gruesos que invitaban a ser probados,su rostro entero apenas cubierto con poco maquillaje,resaltando su belleza natural. Su expresión era de desconcierto,el dios nórdico podía sentir una magia diferente intentando manipularlo,pero era débil en comparación con la suya. Y esa magia provenía de ella.

Al ver aquel rostro hermoso y aquel cuerpo curvilíneo,seductor y embriagador a una simple mirada,Loki olvido que era lo que realmente lo había llevado allí,sintió deseo de poseer a aquella dama. Heimdall fruncio el ceño con molestia, luego relajo los músculos de su rostro,¿Porque le molestaba tanto la mirada lujuriosa de Loki sobre la dama,una dama que ni siquiera conocía?

Loki rodeo la mesa de piedra,ella retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que él había dado. Cuando él dió un par de pasos hacia ella,su armadura aparecía sobre su cuerpo mientras su boca se torcia en con deseo, ella se dio cuenta que solo tenía una opción y ,sin dudarlo,salio corriendo de allí,ya estaba vacía la entrada,la gente se había dispersado por la ciudad. Eso la ayudo,salio rápidamente del establecimiento, Loki salió de su embelesamiento y la siguió,corriendo detrás de ella. Corrió con delicadeza y rapidez hacia la fuente que se hallaba en la acera de enfrente y se arrojó al agua de la fuente de un salto ágil y gracioso,lo cual dejo sorprendido al dios, haciéndolo detenerse unos segundos, para luego reaccionar y acercarse a la fuente. Estupefacto,vio como la dama no se encontraba en la fuente y no había ningún rastro de ella.

Heimdall río en voz baja desde su posición en el Bifrost aún sin terminar. Con Thor en camino,sabía que Loki sería traído pronto a Asgard, pronto sería juzgado por sus crímenes en Midgard. Aparto su vista de Midgard y salió del Bifrost, caminando por el puente de arcoiris hacia la ciudad


	4. Chapter 4

La había olvidado,había pasado tanto y había olvidado aquella dama del agua.

Era increíble como todo se había perdido y aún no lo podía entender,nada había sido como esperaba.

Había estado preparándose por siglos para el Ragnarok,listo para enfrentar a su enemigo y morir con sus manos manchadas de su sangre. Su mente había predicho la mayoría de los pasos de su enemigo,pero jamás pensó que aquel que se suponía era su enemigo natural luchará hombro a hombro con él. Jamás imagino que en aquella circunstancias,donde todo estaba a favor de los otros, Loki permanecería junto a Thor,como su hermano fiel,con el que siempre estaria a la hora de la verdad.

Aún faltaba lo más sorprendente en ese entonces. Loki se mantuvo fiel a Thor,hasta el último momento,incluso cuando su boca mentía,su corazón se mantuvo firme. Cuando Heimdall envío a Hulk a Midgard,vio el filo de la lanza de Thanos cerca,muy cerca,y asumió que su hora de llegar al Valhalla estaba a solo un movimiento de distancia. Pero entonces Loki…Loki ofreció su ayuda y lealtad,distrayendo al titán de asesinar al guardián. Ofreció su lealtad,pero su lealtad era aún hacia Thor y no pudo evitar intentar traicionar al titán,intentar cortar su cuello con una simple daga. Un tonto movimiento,un tonto y desperado movimiento. Un movimiento que le costó su cuello,su vida, todo por mantener la lealtad hacia Thor. Era lo que valía la pena, Heimdall lo sabía.

Heimdall no había podido moverse,estaba inmovilizado por los pedazos de nave que habían caído sobre sus piernas, y sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando como para mover los restos. Todo lo que paso luego…Heimdall lo veía todo como un borrón,desde el rescate por parte de los guardianes hasta el chasquido de Thanos,donde vio a grandes héroes midgardianos,que habían luchado con valor, convertirse en polvo,solo por una loca lógica de un loco titán. Desde su rey deprimido,bebiendo y comiendo como jabalí,hasta la derrota de Thanos. Él sabía lo que a Thor le hacía falta,pero no podía hacer nada para darle eso.

Heimdall sentía que eso solo había pasado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos,aquellos ojos dorados. Ahora se hallaba dentro de una cueva,donde el agua golpeaba sus pies con una frecuencia constante. Había pasado tiempo, Brunilda se había hecho reina de Asgard por orden de Thor y él se mantuvo en Nueva Asgard,instalada en un gran peñasco en Midgard. Había pasado más tiempo para que él encontrará el lugar donde la marea no llegaba a taparlo, casualmente había una cueva allí. 

Pasaba las noches allí,¿De que le servía ahora tener la mejora vista y el mejor oído si no tenía un propósito? No tenía su observatorio y aún cuando lo tuviera,no sería lo mismo, nada sería lo mismo. Heimdall se sentía roto y no sabía que era lo que había calado tan hondo en su corazón. Quizás era que todo por lo que había luchado,todo por lo sé había mantenido fuerte, ya no existía. Quizás fuera incluso que todo aquello que le habían dicho no había ocurrido,todo aquello que había creído no había pasado. Si todo lo que había creido,había sido mentira,¿Que le quedaba por creer? Había sido un tonto al pensar que no habrían secretos ni mentiras hacia su persona.

Un suspiro roto se escapo de sus gruesos labios,el ocaso comenzaba a teñir el cielo con aquellos colores tan bellos,aquello parecía una pintura, cuando se percato de que el agua ya tocaba sus pies,frunció el ceño. Eso era extraño e inusual,eso solía ocurrir a la medianoche,cuando la marea alcanzaba su punto máximo. El sol continuo ocultándose de sus ojos y ,frente a él,el mar se extendía peligrosamente. Lo que vio,sin embargo, volvió a sorprenderlo y llenar de emociones contradictorias su corazón desdichado.

Del agua comenzó a emergir la dama a la cual había olvidado,sus ojos dorados se abrieron ampliamente al verla,al reconocerla. Ya estaba vestida,un ligero vestido azul cubría su cuerpo,el borde parecía de espuma,como la espuma del mar que golpeaba contra su bota. Una sonrisa brillante se deslizaba por sus labios,su cabello rubio suelto enmarcando aquel hermoso rostro. 

Él se quedó maravillado con su belleza. Ella lucio un expresión un poco confusa pero amable al verlo,al sentir su aura y espíritu.

-Tú no eres un mortal.

-Ni siquiera soy de este mundo.

-¿Cuál es tu mundo?

-Asgard, pero ya está destruido,por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Traes la guerra contigo? 

-No,la guerra termino-dijo Heimdall con voz queda y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-.

-No apagues esa mirada,esos ojos dorados como los rayos del sol de verano. Ojos como jamás los había visto antes.

-Yo ya te había visto,desde el observatorio que tenía en mi mundo.

-¿Cómo podías observar de un mundo al otro-pregunto ella maravillada, acercándose a él-? ¿Acaso tenías uno de esos aparatos que usan los mortales para ver las estrellas?

-No,solo uso mis ojos-dijo mientras se tocaba el párpado inferior de su ojo derecho-. Desde allí veía trillones de almas,a lo largo y ancho del vasto universo. 

-Eras un guardián-Heimdall asintió en silencio-.¿Aún tienes tu don,oh guardián-ella se sentó sobre la roca,junto a él-?

-Es un don de nacimiento,y si aún lo conservo,lo uso sobre todo para ver si mi antiguo rey,Thor,está bien.

-Los mortales lo alaban,pero tú,¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Heimdall,era el guardián de los nueve mundos,dios de la luz dicen algunos. Te he visto por muchos siglos,asistiendo a fiestas,caminando por funestos poblados,encantando a cada ser que te ha rodeado,¿Cuál es el nombre de esta hermosa dama que mis ojos han tenido el placer de hallar?

-Los mortales me han llamado por diferentes nombres, Zeus me puso el nombre de Afrodita y yo soy la diosa del amor. Creo que existen muchos dioses,los griegos solían creer en nosotros. Pero cuando una nueva religión llego,nos convirtieron en seres malvados,la gente dejo de adorarnos,dejo de creer en nosotros. Nuestro fulgor fue apagándose poco a poco y padre Zeus fue el primero en perecer. Poco a poco todos fueron cayendo en las garras vacías del olvido,pero yo encontré una manera de sobrevivir. Una noche de debilidad salí de las aguas,como el día en que nací,de la espuma del tormentoso mar y encontré un joven poeta,y sentí en mi su pasión por aquel arte,siendo yo el renacer de ese sentimiento,desde entonces me he transformado en musa para sobrevivir.

-Los dioses de Asgard no mueren por otra cosa que no sea la muerte violenta, nos enfrentariamos en el Ragnarok y muchos moririamos. Pero al igual que te paso a ti,el destino crea su propio hilar,y teje una manta infinita a antojo,se cubre con el pasado de las almas y sueña con el futuro de todos,sus manos huesudas sin dejar de tejer.

-Percibi dolor aquí,en esta zona. Ese fue mi principal motivo para salir esta noche radiante aquí. Siento lo que falta a tu pueblo,lo mismo que faltó a tu antiguo rey. El equilibrio de todos depende de eso,es sorprendente, incluso para ustedes.

-He visto que la buena fortuna llega a aquellos que ceden ante ti,¿Porque?

-Quizas es parte de mi, aliviar el dolor con amor carnal,entregarle una musa bella y cegadora a los poetas que se han sumergido en cántaros de alcohol y no pueden salir de allí. Eso también me mantiene con vida.

Heimdall levanto sus ojos dorados hacia la mirada aguamarina que lo observaba y se sintió flotar,sabía que estaba cayendo en su hechizo,el hechizo en el cual secretamente había ansiado estar sumergido. Ella tomó su mentón, acariciando suavemente la barba del dios nordico y sonrio.

-Tu felicidad es saber que tu pueblo es feliz y próspero,pero tu deseo sanará tu corazón,tu deseo es el mío también, Heimdall…


	5. Chapter 5

Afrodita se sentó sobre las piernas extendidas de Heimdall,apoyo su mano morena sobre la suya y la movio entre ambos, dejandola con la palma hacia arriba. Él no podía quitar los ojos de su rostro y se dejaba hacer,sin voluntad propia para resistirse a la voluntad de la fémina.

-Las flores florecen en primavera y las hojas marchitas caen en otoño-su magia comenzó a cobrar vida sobre la palma del moreno,haciendo aparecer una hermosa flor sobre ella mientras hablaba-,pero hay flores que son arrancadas en pleno verano,ellas están destinadas a regresar,de alguna manera.

-Siento que no estamos hablando de flores y no tengo idea a que te refieres. 

-Prometo que lo sabrás-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos,al mismo tiempo que dejaba la flor en el suelo-,solo dejate llevar.

Ella se acerco lentamente hacia él,sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos dorados perdidos en su hechizo, y lo beso. Un beso dulce,lento,cargado de su tranquilizadora paz. Las manos femeninas tomaban aquel rostro, acariciando suavemente con sus pulgares las mejillas, mientras ladeaba su rostro para profundizar el beso. Él se dejaba invadir por las sensaciones que ella le transmitía,abrió su boca para ella,respondió anonadado al toque de su lengua en su boca,permitiendo a su lengua danzar con aquella invasora. El beso comenzaba a perder suavidad,volviéndose mucho más intenso, dominado por un deseo primitivo, entonces fue roto,en busca del aire perdido en aquel delirante momento.

Él la tomo de la cintura,pegando su cuerpo al suyo, mientras su boca descendía al niveo cuello de la dama, seducido por su hermosa figura,la suavidad de su piel,la dulzura de su aliento. Ella llevo sus manos al cabello del guardián, jugando suavemente con sus rastas, suspirando a causa de las mordidas y besos húmedos que él repartía en su cuello y hombros,sus grandes manos acariciando su cuerpo con ternura y deseo. 

Ella se separo levemente, regresando a tomar sus labios con ferocidad, mientras sus manos quitaban con lentitud la ropa de cuero de su amante. Sus manos delicadas descendieron, acariciando suavemente el firme y trabajado pecho moreno, luego subieron nuevamente, masajeando lentamente sus hombros,afectados por la tensión en la que había estado sumido mucho tiempo. Él la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados,viendo como su piel parecía brillar con luz propia,en aquella oscura cueva,ella emitía su propia magia.

Él toco su cuerpo, buscando como quitar aquella prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la dama y sintió, como de agua se tratase, como el vestido de evaporaba debajo de su piel curtida, permitiéndole acariciar aquella piel dulce de su cintura. Él se tomó un momento para observar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer sobre él,sin duda era una diosa,su hermoso cuerpo,incitandolo a amarlo, su rostro bendecido por la calidez de la belleza,digno de adoración eterna,sus ojos claros y profundos observándolo con devoción. 

Él se movió entonces,cambiando su posición y apoyando la piel suave de la espalda de la diosa contra el frío suelo de piedra,pero ella no se quejo. Estaba perdida devorando nuevamente los labios del hombre sobre ella,quien le correspondía en la intensidad de su beso,perdida en acariciar aquella espalda amplia,perdida en la sensación de su cuerpo siendo aplastado suavemente por el cuerpo masculino. 

Heimdall acaricio con dulzura aquellas tersas piernas,sus manos marcaron la silueta de su cadera,subiendo por sus curvas mientras sus labios descendían por su cuello a su pecho. La diosa arqueo su espalda al sentir la boca de su amante atrapar uno de sus senos,lamerlo con suavidad mientras su mano apretaba gentilmente el otro seno,jugando a la misma velocidad con aquel punto que al ser rozado enviaba una onda de placer directo a su centro. Un gemido ahogado corto el silencio del ambiente, él sonrio y continuo su recorrido por su piel de sudor dulce. El sonido del mar agitado entraba en la cueva, amortiguando los sonidos de la boca del moreno, descendiendo dejando mordidas en su vientre, y la boca de la rubia, suspirando gemidos ante las atenciones recibidas.

Heimdall sintió su necesidad,su necesidad por tenerlo dentro, perfectamente podría haberse negado,era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder quebrar el hechizo,pero quería complacerla,darle todo el placer que desease. Era el deseo de ambos aquel encuentro, aún cuando Heimdall no hubiera imaginado tal cosa,no podía negar que deseaba aquel tacto de sus manos finas sobre su piel llena de cicatrices,el roce de sus labios contra los suyos y todo lo que ella le ofrecía.

Nuevamente se perdió en la sensación de sus labios posesivos, mientras se deshacía del pantalón de cuero que aún llevaba puesto. Él se enfundo en ella,sintiendo cuanto ella lo quería,besando su cuello al mismo tiempo. Ambos soltaron un gemido ronco en el oído de su amante. Ella se aferro a su espalda cuando él acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a embestir con suavidad.

Una mano morena se apoyaba en el suelo,evitando aplastarla, mientras movía sus caderas en encuentro con las de ella,en un ritmo candente y profundo. Ella lo atrapo con sus piernas,atrayendolo más hacia si. En los milenios que llevaba con vida,en los cuerpos que había probado en las noches calidas,jamás había encontrado un gozo como el que estaba teniendo con aquel dios extranjero,la manera en que él la tocaba,como si de una frágil flor de tratase pero a la vez era tan íntimo incluso en el toque más inocente. Afrodita no podía explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento,el placer la llenaba en cada embestida del dios sobre ella,ella no reprimía sus reacciones,sus gemidos,sus uñas marcando aquel duro lienzo que portaba como espalda.

Cuando ella lo sintió mirándola al aparecer en la cueva reconocio esa sensación,esa mirada la había observado antes,ella la había sentido,pero ella nunca la había encontrado. Ahora aquellos ojos la miraban con deseo,brillando en la oscuridad,penetrando su alma con aquella mirada mientras sus cuerpos desnudos bailaban a un ritmo cada vez más frenético,más caliente y errático,mas necesitado. Ella sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se separaban por un momento mientras tocaba la cúspide del placer, llevándolo a él con ella,ambos gimiendo simultáneamente como si sus vidas dependieran de aquellos sonidos rotos por la falta de aire,de aquel sudor mezclado.

Él apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, jadeando contra sus labios,sus ojos cerrados de satisfacción. Sintió en él su deseo de continuar,aún la noche continuaba y ella sentía que jamás podría obtener suficiente de aquella vigorosa sensación. Él se sentó sobre el frío suelo y ella pronto estuvo sobre él,retomando lo que antes había sido un desahogo y ahora era pasión en su más puro estado. Su cuerpo voluptuoso moviéndose sobre el de aquel hombre, aquel que había puesto una diferente experiencia en su mente y por el cual nada volvería a ser igual. 

Pronto el cuerpo del guardián también se movió, buscando el mayor encuentro con aquel placer que solo las anchas caderas le podían dar, aquella sensación que no solamente era física,sentía que sus espíritus se conectaban de alguna manera, mientras en sus párpados,veía las estrellas como jamás las había visto. Y pronto ambos sintieron,con una fuerza mayor a su anterior orgasmo,como si sus manos se conectarán al tocar el corazón de la estrella más brillante. Sus labios se unieron una vez más,un beso profundo y desgarrador,callando los gritos de aquella pasión.

  
<<No quiero dejarte,mi dios,pero esta es mi condena,mi precio a pagar por mi vida>>

Heimdall despertose algo atontado en su mente, algo aliviado en su alma. Aún sentía cada cosa que había sucedido pero al observar con los ojos entrecerrados que la ropa estaba sobre su cuerpo y él continuaba sentado en la cueva,como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El sol lo segó por un momento y se percato de que aquello lo había despertado,ya era de mañana,y seguramente Thor ya estaría nuevamente en Nueva Asgard,había prometido llegar al amanecer. Movió su mano sobre el frío suelo y un toque suave llegó a su mano. Observo entonces que era aquel roce y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la flor,la flor hermosa que Afrodita le había dado. 

Su mente se desperto, aquello le producía felicidad. Comprendió entonces de qué no había sido un sueño,ni su imaginación,ella había estado con él,como él quiso desde el Bifrost al verla,por tantos siglos.

Movió sus ojos entonces a la entrada de la cueva y su ceño se fruncio con confusión. Allí había un cuerpo cubierto de un traje de cuero negro y verde,con algunos toques de dorado. Se levanto con rapidez al reconocer la ropa,no dando crédito a lo que sus ojos dorados veían. Un rostro gallardo se encontraba iluminado por la luz del sol de media mañana,el cabello negro cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo,húmedo por el agua que lo tocaba,que tocaba todo su cuerpo,al menos la parte que estaba contra el suelo. Tal como lo recordaba.

Aquella persona comenzó a abrir sus ojos,con lentitud,sus ojos verdes mirando con confusión a su alrededor, como buscando respuestas,hasta toparse con la mirada dorada.

-Heimdall,¿Que demonios ocurrió? ¿Y Thanos? ¿Y Thor? ¿Donde estamos?

-Nunca pensé que iba a decir algo como esto, pequeño principe, pero me alegro de que estés con vida,Loki. 

-Pero,¿Cómo? Thanos estaba asfixiandome hasta que morí.

-Le explicaré luego,su hermano querrá verlo, pequeño príncipe.

Loki movio sus manos para intentar ponerse en pie y se percato de que llevaba un pequeño pergamino. Loki se lo entrego a Heimdall,pensando que era alguna carta emotiva que no estaba listo para oír. Heimdall desdobló el papel y lo leyo,la sorpresa plasmandose en su rostro.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?  
Toda flor merece vivir"

Heimdall ayudó al dios de las mentiras a salir de la cueva y dió una última mirada al mar, una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro,leyendo nuevamente la última frase que venía escrita en el papel,con una caligrafía impecable.

"Nunca te apagues,mi bello dios con ojos de sol"


End file.
